forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Thultyrl
Thultyrl was the name of the ruling family of the city of Procampur in the Vast. It was also the title that its rulers adopted. The Thultyrls served as hereditary overlords of the city. Appearance The Thultyrls had a distinctive family resemblance of copper-colored hair, gray-green eyes, and a sharp chin. Title & Vows The name "Thultyrl" was originally the family's surname until it was adopted as their title, leaving them with no practical surname. Instead, they bore the title "of the Royal Blood". Every Thultyrl swore eternal vengeance on any pirate that dared raid Procampur's ships or attack its harbor. Assistants The ruling thultyrls were assisted and supported by the Hamayarch, a special mage-adviser to the ruler. This post was traditionally taken by mage weaker than the Thultyrl, who was very loyal to their ruler and operated with their blessing. The Thultyrl was protected by the Forty, a troop of forty stern bodyguards and soldiers. The Thultyrl also had a personal secretary. History Early history The city of Procampur was formally founded in the Year of Trials Arcane, 523 DR. However, its wealthy miners and craftsmen were plagued by thieves and various other criminals, and frequent pirate raids drove many Procampans away. This left only the most resolute, miners mostly, who vowed to force back the killers and robbers. They hired powerful mercenary forces to defend their city, but then needed to control the mercenaries. Magic was the key, and the local Thultyrl family of wizards rose to a position of power, and hereditary rule. It is not clear when the Thultyrls rose to power. This history assumes it took place after the city became known as Procampur, owing to mentions of such in the source. The early Thultyrls who ruled the fortress-city preferred peace, order, and discipline in a walled and guarded city. To reduce petty crimes like theft and enable easy rule, they decreed that the expanding city should be segregated into walled, self-contained districts, defined by the activities that could be conducted within them. This led to the creation of Procampur's famous color-coded wards. Some Thultyrls ruled as tyrants, demanding total obedience and instilling terror in their subjects. In the mid-13th century DR, the current ruling Thultyrl was killed by a fever that struck Procampur. He was succeeded by his son, a young man at the time, born circa 1220 DR. At this time, three generations of ruling Thultyrls had been served by the Pearl as their Hamayarch. This Thultyrl was an energetic young man, considered a good ruler and the wisest in some time. He could be amiable and generous, but bad-tempered when sick or injured. His personal symbol was of flying griffins. He loved hunting. His personal secretary was Beriall, and Enguerrand was one of his Forty bodyguards. In the Year of Burning Steel, 1246 DR, the neighboring city of Tsurlagol was taken over by a horde of orcs, goblinoids, and other marauders, led by the orc warlord Fottergrim. The Thultyrl chose to honor Procampur's treaty with Tsurlagol and led an army to besiege and liberate the city. To supplement his forces, he hired mercenaries, including camel-riding cavalry from the Shaar and the Siegebreakers, an adventuring band of sappers. On campaign, he brought his hawks, hounds, and master huntsman with him and enjoyed a hunting trip, though this was cover for a scouting expedition. The date of 1246 DR was not included in the novel Crypt of the Moaning Diamond as a result of editing error. It was mentioned by author Rosemary Jones, here. However, the Pearl believed that the Thultyrl was destined to die young, at the age of 26 and early in his reign, in battle against Fottergrim before the walls of Tsurlagol. Instead, he was wounded on his hunting trip (an event perhaps orchestrated by the Pearl). The Pearl secretly prevented his wounds from healing to keep him away from the frontlines and Fottergrim, believing that he would go on to become a good king and complete the Great Codex of Procampur's laws. Tsurlagol was liberated regardless. Modern history In the Year of the Wandering Wyrm, 1317 DR, the current Thultyrl recruited the temple corps to help defend the city against the Plague of Dragons and the dragon that spread them, before it too suffered from them. By 1357 DR, the Thultyrl of Procampur was Rendeth of the Royal Blood, a young, popular, energetic, but level-headed warrior. However, the position of hamayarch was held by Alamondh, in truth an evil mage named Carthoun Misintle who had desires on the throne. Alamondh plotted to kill Rendeth and take his place under a magical disguise, but was forced to wait until Rendeth produce an heir with the family's distinctive appearance. Despite the Thultyrl's traditional vow of vengeance on pirates, Alamondh encouraged Rendeth to relax the city's stance on piracy, showing leniency and conciliation. A few pirates were even allowed to use Procampur's port, provided that their crimes were not too great and no Procampan captain accused them of anything. When in Marpenoth of the Year of the Shield, 1367 DR, Procampur was struck by the featherlung plague, high priests Orn Thavil of Tymora and Baniya Dolester of Lliira went to the poor district to set up an auxiliary shrine and treat the sick directly, and other priests soon joined then. Though their actions halted the spread of the disease, the Thultyrl reprimanded both high priests for breaking Procampur's district rules, and reminded them that the city and its laws were older than a number of deities. Both Thultyrl Rendeth and Hamayarch Alamondh were still in power by the Year of Wild Magic, 1372 DR. Members * Rendeth of the Royal Blood Appendix Notes References Category:Human houses Category:Noble houses Category:Organizations in Procampur Category:Organizations in the Vast Category:Organizations in North Faerûn Category:Organizations in Faerûn Category:Organizations on Toril Category:Organizations